


Trenchcoats

by Knightqueen



Series: Subroutine Universe [10]
Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron 2.0, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Drabble, Family Drama, Gen, Male Friendship, One Shot, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightqueen/pseuds/Knightqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Trench-coats back in fashion or something?" Sam remarked offhandedly as he flipped through the schematics book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trenchcoats

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Tron/Tron: Legacy and all things related are property of Steven Lisberger, Bonnie MacBird and Walt Disney Studios (and some other guys I'm probably forgetting but can't care to remember).
> 
>  **Author's Note:** The following was originally an excerpt of a larger story that I'm [still] working on, presently dubbed "Subroutine". The entire conversation itself was originally how Jet and Sam were going to reunite, but a lot about their eventual meet and talk changed on where I went with the story. The trenchcoat remark was inspired by a dashing photoshoot a short haired/close-cut Chris Evans partook in via 2007 (or '08), but knowing my luck, it probably wasn't a trench coat he was wearing.
> 
> * * *

"Trench coats back in fashion or something?" Sam remarked offhandedly as he flipped through the schematics book.

Jet's eyes shifted from the illuminated ENCOM logo fixed atop of the sparkling business building from across the way and met Sam's amused grin with a perplexed frown. "Huh?" It was about all he could muster for a response right now; he was dead on his feet from work and an early morning spent at Evan's from a very late night. Sam pointed to his coat, a little more than amused that his friend didn't hear him. "Your dad, Alan, he came over---"

"Oh, yeah, yeah," Jet shrugged his shoulders. His expression became mildly irritated as he cast a glance over his right shoulder. "We crossed paths earlier t'day. Uh, I haven't talked to him in---" he exhaled, ---"God, a year? He only visits LA when they need his advice.”And by they, Jet meant ENCOM’s board of directors, who usurped his father’s position as temporary ECO, a year and a half after his own father’s disappearance.

"I figured you two were on good terms."

"Not really, Sam. Not since I accepted that internship at FCon six years ago," Jet mumbled. "Man, he was steamed."

"Yeah, but it's not like it went anywhere," Sam pointed out.

"Well, it's not like he's going to give me glowing praise for working at Flynn's when I could be putting my mind to better uses, now is he?" Jet sighed, scuffing his feet against wood floor as a way to distract himself from the conversation. "Anyways, it doesn't matter."


End file.
